


囚

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	囚

骤雨来袭，敲打时间的钟。

 

又是一个毫无进展的二十四小时，整个sci陷入一种萎顿阴沉的消极情绪里。赵富把报告打完时，脑袋不堪重负终于磕到了桌面上，发出咣当一声闷响，一群人从睡意沉沉中惊醒的目光有些幸灾乐祸地观察着赵富额头上骤起的鼓包。

白羽瞳却没动，他默默地坐在椅子上，出神地望着落地窗外被雨水席卷的城市。雨势较大，车辆行人渐少，水帘后亮起了霓虹，不知疲倦地点亮钢筋混凝土的楼群，反抗着黑夜将最后的光明吞噬入腹。

 

“白sir还在担心展博士吗？”马韩把一杯温热的咖啡推到他的手边。白羽瞳回过神，微微愣了一下随手接了过来，眉头却皱成了川字。

展耀，这个名字成了sci近日来的禁忌。在案件调查进入瓶颈的时刻突然消失，只留下一条指代不明的信息。

“我有要紧事处理，过几日就回来。”

 

不是没有人对事件的诡异性产生质疑，可目睹自家大组长砸了办公室的一切触手可及的物品后，所有的疑点也终归变成了未出口的叹息。

 

有谁能比白羽瞳更紧张展耀呢？

 

得亏案子逼得紧，所有人的精力都投注到追查连环杀手上，展耀的不告而别自然成了过后再议的不紧急不必要事件。

白羽瞳握着纸杯在手里转了一圈，抬头看了眼组员们一张张倦态毕现的脸。连日来，通宵达旦的工作是对每个人的身体和心理的巨大考验。每个人头发蓬乱，满脸都是油汗，咖啡的苦涩和泡面的油腥味充斥着整间屋子，定下心神的白羽瞳不禁吸了吸鼻子。

满下都是颓废和脏污的味道。

 

“今天先回去吧。”

听闻白羽瞳下令，所有人从文件和网页中解脱出来，如获大赦，不出三分钟，办公室里除了白羽瞳，已是空无一人。

 

白羽瞳不知在想些什么，拿起那组案发现场的照片塞进口袋，在落地窗前伫立了半晌，随即又把照片掏出放下，只拾起铺满桌面的杂乱无章的文件下的车钥匙，匆匆而去。

 

此时已是二十二点，距离凶手预告的下一次犯案时间，已经不足二十四小时。

sci里的灯，寂寥而顽强的亮着。

 

白羽瞳并没有回家，而是在第三个岔路口选择了一条出城的路，兰博基尼在雨夜中疾驰，将城市的光亮逐渐抛诸在身后。

 

白羽瞳最终在城郊的一间二层小楼前停下。雨搭下的石阶有一块小小的凹陷，此刻积了一小滩盛满星光的水。白羽瞳定定地望着稀白光亮中的倒影出神。

 

那是一段隐秘而闪光的日子。十六岁的夏天，专属于青春荷尔蒙涌动的年纪，碰撞上热情浓溢，骄阳似火的八月，没有谁能藏匿住呼之跃出的情感。

况且白羽瞳并不屑藏匿，他生来勇敢，带着一点挞伐天下的英雄主义。他在暖而亮的阳光下成长，身上满载着所有人的希冀和羡慕的眼光，也许也有嫉妒，但他不予理会。他拥有了太多，多到即使想来双臂都怀抱不及。

 

在太阳的身旁，谁会在意那微小的黑暗。

 

直到他遇到了展耀。

 

青春里熊熊燃烧的探索欲让他止不住被这个沉默，冷静，偶尔又会露出些稚气般羞怯的少年所吸引。他其实并不太能把控这种所谓占有欲，只是这并不影响他试图把展耀握在手里的想法。

 

因为他是白羽瞳，他告诫自己。

 

他记得那天太阳依旧火热，高温折磨着室外的一切。他带着展耀来看家里在城郊买的这间别墅，急吼吼地拉着人想进门打最新版的电子游戏。

 

展耀停在门口，手指挣脱白羽瞳的束缚，这让白羽瞳有些不悦，回过头发现展耀正在目不转睛地盯着门廊上那件仿十八世纪教堂的壁画。

他穿着和自己一样的校服套装，露在外面的半截小腿肌肉线条优美，脚腕却细得出奇，白羽瞳的一只手掌就能握住。展耀把校服衬衫的袖子，折成三折，挽在手肘的上方，露出皮肉下血管鲜明的胳膊，一边注视着壁画一面挥着手掌扇风。

那一颗自额角滚落的汗珠划过鬓角的碎发，划过下颌的线条，划过白皙的锁骨，白羽瞳觉得自己呼吸突然急促了起来，带动肺叶猛烈的开合，氧气不足，二氧化碳却在身体里堆叠，最先遭殃的就是脑袋。他头脑发胀，思绪不清，耳边翁地一声随后陷入静谧而长久的哑剧，然后他听到自己喉咙里发出呼撸一声的闷响。

 

他亲了展耀。

 

没有想象里同性的冷硬感，少年的嘴唇柔软且香甜，像熟过头的山果子。展耀没有闭眼，眼睛瞪得更大了些，白羽瞳也没想过离开，甚至恶劣地和他在过近的距离里对视，默数着展耀微微抖动的羽睫。

 

如果不是最后展耀及时推开了他，他可能已经闭上眼睛，探进舌头，把嘴唇与嘴唇的单纯触碰演变成一个真实意义的亲吻。

 

白羽瞳被推了一个趔趄，一屁股坐到还未干的水泥石台上，触了一手的泥浆。可是白羽瞳在笑，张狂而肆无忌惮，笑声似乎触碰了展耀心目中不可言说的开关，使得他去而复返，在白羽瞳招摇着笑意的左腮帮上留了一拳，然后气鼓鼓地快步跑开。

 

白羽瞳其实有些后悔，他在耽误了过多的时光之后，才认清青春期懵懂不清漂泊不定的情感终点就是展耀。可是他却并不迟钝，甚至有些过于敏锐，以至于第一时间就明晰了展耀对感情的反馈。

 

即使展耀那一拳牟足了力气，即使他突破了展耀的礼仪底线，送了他一句的三字经。即使展耀胀红了脸，我永远不会喜欢你几个字说的掷地有声。

可是他还是感觉到了。两唇相碰时，那一小截越界的舌尖。

以及，推开自己前，几秒钟不必要的迟疑。

 

这就是命，白羽瞳想。

没有及时推开自己，这就是展耀的命。

 

洗漱过后，白羽瞳换上了一身干净的棉质睡衣，甚至下巴是冒出的青茬也被精心修剪过。其实本不必这样，再过六个小时，太阳就会再一次升起，而他也将投入新一轮的战斗。

 

可是他却不得不强迫自己这样。洁癖对他心理上的控制远比他自认为的要强烈，特别是在精神高度紧张的情况下，习惯作出的行为应对是不经大脑控制的，就比如他意识到自己拿起剃须刀的时候，半边的胡茬已经不见了踪影。

 

 

又或者，身体比他自己更清楚内心。他有些卑微地希冀着。

 

 

屋子的东南侧是卧房，他走进去点亮了照明灯，随即就退了出来，走过灯光渐微的走廊，在最里间的客房停下脚步。有熹微的光从室内地毯下方透出来。白羽瞳没有开灯，在木制地板上小心翼翼地朝光亮踱步，显得有一些鬼鬼祟祟。掀开地毯，在黑暗中摸到了脚下活页木门左侧的黄铜把手，拉开木门迅速跳了下去。

 

 

木制楼梯已经被连日来的阴雨天气浸泡出一股令人作呕的霉味，白羽瞳拿出口袋里的香薰剂，放在地下室的石台上，花香裹挟着潮气，味道变得更加古怪了起来。

 

 

白羽瞳坐到地下室中间的铁床旁，默默地注视着躺在床上侧卧而眠的展耀。五天前，他们在办公室爆发了一场激烈的言语冲突，之后当晚，展耀留言离队，众人都以为展耀是负气出走，真相却只有白羽瞳知道。

 

 

白羽瞳的目光，贪婪的从他裸露在薄被外面的脚踝一路向上，经过他大开领口的睡衣下的胸膛，再到他轻微阖动的鼻翼，紧闭的双眸和柔软的脸颊。鹅黄的壁灯把光投射到他的脸上，可是他却依旧很白，是不见血色的苍白，甚至让白羽瞳怀疑下一秒他是不是即将终止呼吸。

 

 

白羽瞳坐了很久，两个人的呼吸渐渐混合成一处。展耀背对他的姿势都没有改变，呼吸依旧是绵长平稳的节奏，在雨水不规律拍打玻璃窗的映衬下显得有些微的刻意而为。

 

他们在较劲，他们自己心知肚明。一场时间和耐心的比拼，谁先开口就是输家。

 

 

白羽瞳认输了。他把滑落在腰际的羽绒被向上提了提，拉过展耀的肩头。其实室内开着暖风机，温度并没有很低，白羽瞳却固执地要把展耀裹在薄被里面，像是在图得一种自认为的心安。展耀依旧维持侧卧，肩头轻微的扭动，被子随即滑落。

 

他在气白羽瞳。手腕处金属的冷硬质感在提醒他白羽瞳对他做了什么不可饶恕的事。他绑架了自己，把自己囚禁在这个地下室里。他为此咒骂哭闹甚至以绝食自残相威胁，可是白羽瞳却不为所动。

 

他很气，气白羽瞳不在听从自己的指挥，气白羽瞳冷眼旁观自己流泪受伤，任他在左手腕上留下红印和伤疤。他气白羽瞳选择了一种自己不能理解，甚至触犯法律的方式来阻止自己对案件的调查。

 

可是他更怕。

 

在第五次拒绝白羽瞳的好意之后，白羽瞳放弃了。木凳和地板发出沉闷的摩擦声响，展耀感到有一片黑影笼罩着自己的头顶，却最终没有动作，而是默默退开。

 

“白羽瞳！”

 

他一骨碌爬起来，喝住准备转身离开的男人，手腕处的手铐和床头的铁架碰撞发出一阵哗啦啦的声响。

 

白羽瞳站住身，依旧平静地看着展耀在灯光下涨红了脸，眸中的水意闪着莹莹的光。展耀咬着牙，不让泪水滚落。

 

“你竟然为了冯杰做到这种程度！”

 

 

白羽瞳的身子微微一怔，几不可闻地晃了一下。他注视着展耀，有那么一瞬，展耀似乎看见了那个他所熟悉的白羽瞳。可接着，白羽瞳的表情变得古怪，眼神变得陌生。

 

他说，阿杰不是凶手。

 

 

展耀曾经为这句话恼怒，和白羽瞳爆发了有史以来最激烈的一场战争。他愤愤地想，白羽瞳甚至都曾质疑过他心理学理论的准确性，凭什么一句直觉就可以把冯杰排除在嫌疑人之外。

 

他不能理解白羽瞳所谓的在经年累月并肩战斗中积累的信任感，他知道自己应该保持冷静和客观，不能把个人情绪代入到对案情不公正的评判中。

 

 

他不服气地审视着白羽瞳，试图从白羽瞳的眼神里察觉出一丝意气用事的痕迹。伴随着长久的对视，展耀的目光从愤怒，变得焦躁，甚至还有一丝祈求的意味。白羽瞳很平静地任他看，任他瞧，无声的对峙里似乎有望穿前尘往事的意味。

 

在一声长长的叹息后，展耀败下阵来，率先错开眼神，不得不承认他被白羽瞳坦荡的目光压垮了最后一根希望的稻草。

 

白羽瞳没有说谎，他在心里认定冯杰不是凶手。展耀却感觉舌面发苦，鼻头泛酸。

 

 

“阿杰不会是凶手。”白羽瞳重复道。

 

展耀无言以对。白羽瞳语气平淡，透着一股不容置疑的肯定。这种语气，展耀简直不能再熟悉，白羽瞳曾在无数次结束性爱之后，将他抱在怀里，亲吻他被汗水打湿的脸颊和发丝，用同样的语调述说肉麻的情话。展耀嗤之以鼻，白羽瞳却喋喋不休，将他搂的更紧。

 

 

他和白羽瞳之间，他永远是占据上峰的一个。他知晓白羽瞳所有弱点，抑或是白羽瞳对他毫无保留，即使只是吵架拌嘴，他都知道白羽瞳上一句的漏洞在哪里，下一句又该怎样堵得他哑口无言。他赢了和白羽瞳之间所有的战争，从没想过失败的下场。

 

 

而如今的白羽瞳让他心慌，熟悉感一旦抽离，总会让人感到恐惧。他开始止不住的战栗，心下生出一种不祥的预感。

 

他很怕啊。他曾遇到过很多次危急生命的意外，跳海逃离爆炸现场，被凶手那些刀尖抵住喉咙，却都不曾让他如此的惊慌颤抖。

他怕白羽瞳看向他的眼里不再有信任，

他怕白羽瞳心中不再有他。

 

 

雨，依旧一直在下。

临近凌晨，暴雨终于停了下来。可港城的天空依旧不晴朗，滚滚乌云把城市笼罩在一片阴霾之中。

 

 

sci办公室里，同样一片肃杀。笔尖在白纸上沙沙作响，可是就连持笔人自己都不知道在写着些什么。沉默太过诡异，带着一种死亡的气息，时钟在滴答滴答得跳动，是谁的生命将进入倒计时，又是谁说过，等死比死亡更让人恐惧。

 

 

白羽瞳已经揉皱了第四张白纸，纸张上的黑色线条似乎也在嘲讽他坐以待毙的行为。办公室的电话骤然响起，所有人都瞬间崩成了惊弓之鸟。

 

 

白羽瞳把手按在听筒上，深深地喘息了两口。终于还是来了，他有些悲哀地想，然后接通了这个预示着又一生命消逝的来电。

 

 

案发现场在市中心的一家私立幼儿园。白羽瞳驱车赶往的路上，接到了冯杰的电话。冯杰正在附近办事，听到消息已经提前赶了过去。

 

是炸弹袭击！冯杰留下这几个字，电话就被现场的混乱掐断。白羽瞳立即向局里申请排爆队，脚下油门不禁暗自发力。乌云不知何时已经压过车头，正以势不可挡的趋势向远方延伸。

 

 

在来的路上，白羽瞳还在默默祈祷，希望仍能有一线生机，可到达现场，最后一丝希望也轰然落地。

 

爆炸已经发生，火舌从破碎的玻璃窗喷涌而出，吞没了幼儿园二层的小楼。消防队正在奋力救火，救护车在外围将受惊的孩子和老师拉往附近的医院。

 

 

终究是慢了一步。白羽瞳颓然地倒在方向盘上。

 

 

爆炸造成的火灾很快被扑灭，消防员冲进焦黑的小楼里去救人，现场民警还在统计伤亡者名单。白羽瞳在一旁不安地踱步，直到马韩将一张警官证递到他的手上。

 

 

证件上的照片一如冯杰本人一样，不苟言笑。却比冯杰更年轻一些。青春气洋溢的皮囊下面是一颗渴望伸张正义的心。

 

 

“嘿，哥们儿，认识一下，我叫白羽瞳。”

 

“你好，我是冯杰。”

 

白羽瞳记得当时冯杰指着自己学生卡，上面是一张和警官证上同样的照片。

 

 

他的双腿被灌注了铅水，脑袋像被人闷击了一下嗡嗡作响。冯杰的尸体从他身边抬过，他木然地转头，看到熟悉的脸几乎有一半被炸的面目全非，留下烧焦的皮肉和森森白骨，白布覆盖的身体注定也是残缺不全，白羽瞳甚至不敢想象染血的裹尸布下是一副如何的惨烈景象。

 

 

“冯杰提前疏散了人群，把炸弹带到二楼的储物间，所以才避免了大面积的人员伤亡......”

 

尸体被渐渐抬远，冯杰那只残存的眼睛依旧圆睁着。

 

是不甘还是欣慰？已然永远不会有答案。

 

 

“作警察就是要匡扶正义。”冯杰用自己的身体做出来最好的诠释。

 

 

第七个，一切终于结束了。白羽瞳却感觉不到解脱，身体仿佛被浸透的海绵，在无边无际的悲哀中越陷越深。

 

“对不起了，兄弟。”他喃喃自语。仰头望向灰暗的天空，任一滴雨珠穿破天幕，顺着眼角滑落。

 

 

雨水给取证造成了很大的困扰。白羽瞳如一尊雕塑一样静静地在雨中伫立，目睹穿着各色雨衣的刑侦人员在现场出出进进。

 

马韩为他撑起了一把雨伞，却没有劝阻他离开现场。谁都知道，在这场和罪恶的博弈中，警方输的很彻底。

 

 

雨帘在伞边垂垂坠落，大片猩红的血迹汇成一股股水流，静静地流进马路边沿的地下管道，不久后，这块土地上将看不到任何惨案发生的痕迹。

 

 

明天又会是崭新的一天，而痛苦只能止息于今日。

 

 

白羽瞳搓了一把脸，强打起精神。取证工作已近收尾，马韩带队将证物送回组里，冯杰的尸体也被送去法医室。他却并不想回警署，开着车，在雨水中漫无目的地穿行。等到反应过来的时候，车子已经停在冯杰的出租房楼下。

 

 

冯杰的东西很少，整间房间上上下下不过廖廖几件衣服，用冯杰自己的话说，他把生死早就当成身外物。白羽瞳在客厅的墙壁前站定，目光被墙上的一组照片所吸引。

 

 

那是在警察学校的第一年，五十米固定靶考核。十发子弹过后，白羽瞳以一环之差落后冯杰，位居第二。

 

“不比了！”白羽瞳有些赌气地把M92式手枪丢在地上。冯杰几乎好笑的看着这个要强的大男孩发泄脾气，然后俯身拾起遗落的手枪，塞回白羽瞳的手里说。

 

“再来。”

 

 

已是差不多十年前的事情，白羽瞳也曾以为记忆早就模糊，而如今却惊奇地发现，他记得当时的每一个细节。M92警用手枪握在手里沉甸甸的分量，子弹出镗在耳边炸开的闷响，正中靶心时难掩的喜悦，和身边那个不知疲倦，陪自己较量的同伴。

 

 

“阿杰，你会不会怪我？”白羽瞳轻轻抚摸着照片上那张意气风发的面孔，几颗泪水打湿了泛黄的老照片。意识恍惚之间，冯杰一身警服站在他的面前。

 

 

“我要怪你什么呢？”冯杰反问，唇角微微的翘起，带着一丝看穿一切的玩味。白羽瞳一时语塞，不知该怎么解释，又或者他们之间并不需要一个解释。

只见冯杰卸下腰间的配枪，郑重的交到白羽瞳的手上，目光深邃而坚定。

 

 

白羽瞳知道，这是一份责任，更是一份希望。他眼见冯杰牵起身边女孩的手，眼中是前所未有的温柔。他们手挽着手，在白羽瞳的视野里渐行渐远，冯杰的声音却犹在耳畔。

 

 

“我当警察就是为了守护所爱之人。”

 

 

所爱之人？

 

白羽瞳突然在幻梦中惊醒，一个名字跳进自己脑海。

 

展耀。

 

赶回郊外别墅时，已是夜幕沉沉。白羽瞳有些诧异地发觉，展耀正安静地坐在床上，膝头摊开一本《犯罪心理学导论》，乖巧得不像样子。倒是展耀闻声抬头后，微微一怔，有些难以置信地看着白羽瞳从里湿到外的样子。

“你这是......”

后面的话被硬生生憋在喉咙里。白羽瞳有些迫切地亲吻着展耀，扶着他的后脑，将舌头探进他的口内。感受到展耀嘴里那条同样灵活的软肉从推拒，变得妥协，继而迎合他的勾缠，寡廉鲜耻地厮混在一起，即使分开，嘴角还带出暧昧的银丝。

 

展耀被这个来势汹汹的吻亲的有些喘，气息不稳地咳了起来。白羽瞳突然有些释然。

 

他在作出这个选择之后，曾经无数次质问自己是否做了一个正确的决定。为此，他长久地失眠，在黎明时分，眼见太阳从地底升起，撕破尘世最后的黑暗。白羽瞳却感觉自己无法醒来，一半置身光明，一半却深陷黑夜。索性那光明也并不强烈，日光被近日的阴云隔断，晴天来得并不爽利。

是对又或者不对，他一直没找到答案。纷乱的思绪搅和得头脑几乎不能思考。

 

而如今，展耀还活着，这是一具温热鲜活的躯体，在他怀里喘息。

一切变得无足轻重，对他的指责谩骂误解惩罚他都甘心承受。

 

他绕过铁床，从展耀身后的酒柜里摸出一瓶波尔多，两个高脚杯。斟了一杯递给展耀，展耀没接，有些愤懑有些疑惑地瞪着他。白羽瞳把杯子放到柜子上，又拿起另一只。

阿杰死了。他平静地说。酒杯里的液体被倾倒在地面，像是在祭奠这个刚刚逝去的灵魂。

 

展耀惊讶地说不出话来。他瞪大了眼睛，双手紧紧地握成拳头，几乎从牙缝里挤出几个字。

谁干的？

白羽瞳身子僵了一下，展耀却没有错过这瞬间的迟疑。他不敢相信内心的猜想，声音哑的几乎不属于自己。

你是凶手吗？

 

是。白羽瞳没有否认。他的确是凶手，从某种意义上讲。沉默在两人之间升起了屏障。展耀将头转向一边，静静地看着天窗上滚落的雨珠。良久之后，他低哑地开口。

你会杀了我吗？

又是片刻的沉默，白羽瞳的声音响起。

你呢？你会杀了我吗？

会。展耀说。如果你真的是凶手，我会毫不犹豫杀了你。

 

白羽瞳将目光集中在展耀的脸上，几秒后，他突然想笑。他曾一直以为，他们两个之间，展耀是会偏离正义的平衡线，倾倒于黑暗的那个，却不想展耀比他更守得住底线。

 

他们怎么会变成这样？明明有同样的理想和目标，却在行进的路上渐行渐远，所谓的殊途同归成了一句永远的空话。

 

他将手里的红酒一股脑全都倒进嘴里，依旧很渴，他盯着展耀因缺水皱起白边的唇，一切的答案都渐渐从水面上浮出。

酒精并不能带来熟悉的安全感，但性爱可以。

 

除了疼，展耀感觉不到其他。他被白羽瞳从床上拽起，按压在酒柜的玻璃门上粗暴地操干。左手腕依旧被束缚着，手铐连在酒柜的金属把手上。相比之下，右手更加遭殃，它被以一个诡异的角度反折，手肘几乎贴到肩胛。

 

刚开始的时候，他还留有一丝幻想，是不是白羽瞳在过往的性爱里把他宠得过头。他吃不了一丁点的苦，轻微的拉扯都要喊疼。

不是。仅仅过了3秒他就否认了自己错觉。白羽瞳并没想让他好受，他就是要把自己拆开了揉碎了，吞进肚子里去。

 

过往的缱绻温柔成了迷惑人心的假象，他似乎忘记了白羽瞳本是一只猛兽，拥有嗜血的本能。肉棍毫无征兆地捅了进来，利刃一般劈开展耀的身体。有那么一瞬，他真的觉得自己快死了，灵魂似乎都飘荡在这间窄小地下室的半空中。

可是很奇怪。他不再感觉到恐惧，一颗晃悠着悬起来的心，竟然缓缓下沉落到了实处，到底是死亡还是性爱带来了踏实感？

 

他的侧脸被白羽瞳按在玻璃柜门上，双腿被迫岔开很大的角度，才能容纳白羽瞳阴茎的进出。白羽瞳试图顶得很深，没有润滑的穴道干涩得发紧，稀微的前列腺液根本起不到任何作用。展耀疼得厉害，白羽瞳急得厉害。阴茎卡在半中央，不上不下很难堪的状态。

 

展耀知道，这场历劫他在所难逃。他扭了一下脖子，白羽瞳的拇指按的他腮部肌肉酸痛，无法吞咽唾液，口水几乎要顺着嘴角流了下来。

白羽瞳却以为他要逃跑，二话不说钳住他的胯骨，一股作起捅了进来。

展耀闷哼了一声，下体有温热的液体流出来。大腿一下子软了下去，几乎跪倒在地面，可是手腕上的手铐又把他重新拉起。

应该是流血了，他有些难过的想。

 

地下室里充斥着肉碰肉的撞击声。它们在封闭的空间里，左突右撞，无限放大。白羽瞳向来是话多的那一个，床笫间的荤话说起来总是想让展耀耳根发烫。而此刻，白羽瞳沉默着，鼻息间只有粗重的喘息，羞耻心也变成了毫无用处的东西。

 

展耀想哭，想笑，想痛得大叫，想悲哀的求饶。可是他什么都没做，只是踮起赤裸的脚跟，让白羽瞳进入更方便些。

一场只有性，没有爱的运动。展耀不知道白羽瞳能从中收获什么。快感这种东西是很虚浮的存在，它就像花花绿绿的糖纸，即使再好看，丢进垃圾桶之后，没了也就是没了。

 

天窗玻璃上的雨珠滴落了258颗，时针转过25个小格，酒柜里第三排第一个瓶是1992年的雷司令，白羽瞳的体温偏高，应该是处在低烧范围内的37.5℃。展耀试图把痛觉从生理上分离，精力集中在一切无关的外物上。

 

他虽然不能催眠白羽瞳，却可以催眠自己。

 

正面进去的时候，展耀被白羽瞳抱到了床上。下面已经是乱糟糟的一片，布满了红白相间的液体。内道却因为有了精液和血液的润滑，变得湿润。

 

白羽瞳抱着展耀，将他的头压在自己胸口。动作轻得像是在对待什么易碎品，身下却捣得一下比一下用力。展耀眼睛暗淡无神，不吭不响，虚虚地盯着上方天花板凝视。

 

不多时，手腕处传来一阵刺痛，下体的肿痛接踵而至。展耀从自我催眠中清醒过来，抬眼看到了白羽瞳唇边的血迹。

 

他发现了自己的伎俩。展耀绝望地闭上眼睛，切身实干地体会到五脏六腑被绞在一起的不适感。

 

“猫儿。”白羽瞳却突然不动了，声音悲戚地叫他。

他亲吻展耀的眉头，眼睫，嘴唇，侧脸，舌尖舔舐过手腕处触目的伤口，表情虔诚而决绝。眼神里褪去嗜血的疯狂，清明复而涌现。

快感就是从这个时候找上来的，从腰下起源，顺着白羽瞳的抚摸，沿着脊椎骨一路向上，像引燃的火药捻子，窜的迅速且不受意识的控制。

 

在理智还没做出抉择的时候，身体却已经向现实做出了妥协。展耀没有拒绝白羽瞳的亲吻，甚至调整了一个让自己更加舒适的姿势，默许白羽瞳对自己的侵犯。

 

那就一起吧。他有些自暴自弃地想。

如果毁灭，那就一起吧。

 

他们躺在湿漉漉的床上，腿挨着腿，手臂碰着手臂。没有人为这场暴力开始，又和谐结尾的性爱作出一个完美的解释。

 

复而良久，展耀听到白羽瞳低哑的哭泣，声音发沉发闷，不像是从喉咙里发出，倒像是从胸腔里漏出来的。

展耀没说话，默默地爬起来，在地上乱成一团沾了许多晦暗不明液体的衣服里，挑了两件能穿的，套在身上，赤着脚往楼梯方向走去。

 

“你会原谅我吗？＂他隔着水雾注视着头顶天花板的吊灯，白光竟然折射出了七彩。

展耀却没有回头，踩着腐败楼梯发出吱嘎吱嘎的声响，消失在光源的尽头。

 

展耀自那天起就真的消失了。他没回警署，没字举报白羽瞳非法囚禁，只是静悄悄地销声匿迹。

 

连环杀手在未来的几周内没有继续作案，所有人都有些惊讶，惊讶之后才意识到这种病态的心理。

 

白羽瞳并不感觉意外，这样的结局在他意外收到寄给展耀的死亡通知单时就已经知晓。凶手对展耀的恨，是犯罪的起源，也是犯罪的终点。

 

平息的水面并非相安无事，水下却暗潮汹涌。

 

半个月后警方收到一份匿名举报材料，其中指明了连环杀手的作案细节，同时指明了凶手真身。白羽瞳带队迅速出警，抓获了这个藏匿于警方队伍中的内鬼。

 

嫌疑人胡某，原系香港警署犯罪心理调查科警员，因涉嫌诱导目击证人作出伪证，被警署降职，现任警察局档案管理员一职。

 

警方在他的家里搜寻到打量作案工具和受害者的指纹及毛发。在储物间里，贴着整整一个墙壁的展耀的照片，上面无不例外地写了红色的“杀”系。

 

具嫌疑人供述，展耀是他原定的最后一个受害者，因其突然失踪，嫌得不改变计划，谋划了市中心幼儿园的爆炸袭击。

 

至此，连环杀手案彻底告破。警方向媒体公布了案件的部分细节。至于如何查到凶手。凶手在庭审过程中又为何一直强调“他没有输”，这些疑团终将和这些骇人听闻的凶杀案，随着时光渐渐逝去。

 

白羽瞳的左肩缠了纱布，抓捕最后时刻，犯人企图逃跑，白羽瞳与他进行了近身火拼。子弹从左肺上方斜插贯穿，幸好福大命大，在鬼门关里捡回小命一条。

此时他正无聊赖地在病房里看着电视机里女播报员甜美却没有温度的声音。

“香港持续数日的雨天气终于放晴...＂

 

窗外他的他看到他的的树叶在微风中沙沙作响，阳光倾泻入瀑，穿透云层的遮盖，拂去这个城市未及消散的阴霾。

 

白羽瞳几乎在看到那个人的同时，就从病床上跳了起来，趿拉上一脚的拖鞋就往楼下冲，全然不顾字护士在身后焦急的呼喊。

 

展耀正身披阳光，朝他而来。


End file.
